Toph's First Spanking
by chuchu.mmm
Summary: Katara spanking Toph in my version of the runaway. My first story, so please have mrcy on my poor soul!


This is just a short alternate story for that "Runaway" episode of avatar: the last airbender... It's my first story, have mercy!!!

WARNING: Parental Spanking, don't like, don't read, it's simple.

Aang, Sokka, and Toph had just gotten back from a full day of scamming...

"Fine, It's a lie, but you've been so out of control, lately... I knew something was up! I knew you were hiding something, and you were!" Exclaimed Katara, clearly angry about Toph's most recent chain of bad behavior. Toph then grabs the paper and tosses it to the ground, storming off. "Don't you walk away from me when I'm talking to you!" Katara scolds.

"Oh really, _mom _or what are you going to do, send me to my room?" Says Toph in a sarcastic tone. "Actually, I think you _do_ need some discipline. Sokka, what did Gran-Gran do the time you dumped that basket of fish on my head and stole my alowance after dad left? Tell Toph, I think this might express the reality of the situation." Katara growls.

"Wait, you're not actually going to..." Sokka says, obviously very suprised at what he knew his sister was going to do.

Aang questions,"Wait, I'm lost. What could you actually do to Toph? It's not like you could ground her, or anything like that. Is there some _other _kind of punishment? If there is, I sure haven't heard of it." Aang lived in the air temples, they were an order of pacifists, and were unfamilier to any kind of physical punishment.

"Well _mom, _what do you think you can do to me?-- Woah! You're not going to sp-" Toph's backtalk is cut short when Katara, out of patience, grabs her hand and quickly leads her over to a fallen tree, takes a seat, and leans Toph over her lap. Katara notices sokka's newly purchased wood hairbrush, carelessly thrown on the ground and picks it up. "Wait! Don't do this!" Toph pleads.

"I'm sorry it has come to this, Toph." _pop!_ "owww! Lemme go!" Toph attempts to get her foot planted on the ground to use earthbending, and hopefully knock out Katara. Katara notices this, and tugs Toph's skirt and panties right down, at the same time, elevating her knee, so her bare bottom is higher in the air, and in turn, Toph's feet cannot touch the ground. "Hey, what the hell do you think you're doing?!" Yells Toph, now red in the face.

The boys watch, eyes wide, flinching at every painful, merciless swat. _pop! pop!_ "Please, Katara!" Toph screams. _pop!_ "Toph, I wouldn't do this if I didn't know it had to be done." _pop! pop! pop!_ Through choking sobs, Toph says "Please! I'm sorry!" _pop! _"k-Katara! I'll never scam ever again, honest!" Katara decides she's learned her lesson, so she finishes it off quickly. _pop! pop! pop! pop!_

Katara stares down at Toph, feeling completely aweful and wondering if she hurt her, it was her first time spanking someone, afterall. Toph seems to not notice the spanking is over, just laying limp across Katara's lap, sobbing. Katara noticed the boys were still watching, and wanting to give Toph as much dignity as possible, helps her up slowly, and gently reached down to pull her skirt up.

"What are you two still doing here?! You, Sokka and Aang could've stopped her! Leave, now!" Katara screams. "But-" Aang argues. "Aang, do I have to spank you, too?" Katara questions with a grin. Aang backs away with Sokka, "N-no!"

"Um, Toph, you want to talk?" Asks Katara later that day. Toph only nods her head, embarassed. Katara starts, "I'm sorr-" Interupted by Toph, "No, _I'm _sorry! To be honest, that was my first spanking. I swear to you, Katara. I'll never scam, again!" Katara just stares in awe. Toph, still crying asks, "A- a- are you m-mad at me?" Katara wraps Toph into a loving embrace, as if that was the answer to her question. Toph had always thought of Katara's "motherly-ness" as a bad thing, but now she saw it was exactly whats he was craving for, even if she didn't realize it.

The End... =) I know it sucked! I'd love some advise, and this was my first time writing in present verb-tense...


End file.
